1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to helmets and, more specifically, to a convex shaped helmet for encompassing the back of the head having adjustable retaining straps extending across the front. The helmet is positioned engaging the back of the head with an adjustable strap extending across the forehead with an additional adjustable strap extending medially from the first strap engaging the helmet at its distal end. The straps prevent shifting of the helmet during use. The helmet is comprised of an external shell manufactured from an impact resistant material and has an interior layer of a compressible material to engage the wearer's head.
The purpose of the helmet is to protect the back of the wearer's head during use. Many head injuries in sports are caused by backward falls resulting in damage or injury to the posterior portion of the head such as the external occipital protuberance, occipital bone and parietal bone. The instant invention overcomes such injuries by providing a convex shaped helmet, comprised of a hard, polymeric material having elastomeric adjustable head bands for securing said helmet to a wearer's head. The interior concave portion of the helmet is covered with a soft cushion foam like padding for comfort and further protection.
The device of the present invention is ideal for action sports minded children or for active children is a playground. With the helmet of the present invention, head injury due to backward falls can be eliminated.
Some of the sports the present invention can be utilized for are wrestling, basketball, volleyball, tennis, soccer, skate boarding, and jump rope or just playing in a playground. Another use would be for physical education classes and physical therapy classes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many protective helmet devices known in the art. However, although these protective helmet devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.